One Shot ItaSaka Mission Complete
by FireThatFox
Summary: smut


Red splashed against the wall, beautiful and glistening in the moonlight. A soft humm, a whisper and then quiet. She swung her sword through the air in an arc, another spattered line of red hit the wall, she sheathed the blade and quietly left the room.

"Mission complete" she said quietly into the mic of the headset in her ear.

"Meet at camp." A male voice came through.

Her feet barely touched the clay of the shingled roofs as she ran across them, heading for the wall of the village. A quick turn to the left, a jump and she was in the trees heading back to camp, a 4 hour run. A familiar shadow flashed in and out of her line of sight. Her partner. His features hidden, his size indistinguishable and she knew she only saw him because he let her. He was the best after all, the most skilled in stealth, intelligence and killing, her Anbu Captain.

Dawn was breaking as they dropped from the trees by their camp from the night before. They had left a little before dusk to assassinate their targets, a nobleman and his wife. It was a dual seduction mission. He seduced and assassinated the wife, she the husband. It was their specialty. They worked well together. They never failed to complete a mission.

"I'm going to bath, he was disgusting." She grabbed her bag and walked to the nearby river and stripped off her clothes. Rubbing her hands over her body she hummed to herself in the crisp morning air. She pulled her tie from her hair and it cascaded down her back. Reaching up she ran her hands and fingers over her scalp relieving the tension of her tight ponytail. There was another tension that needed relieving , lower down but she had to wash first. He had been disgusting, she hadn't been exaggerating.

A shudder ran through her as she lowered herself into the water step by step. His hands had been large and wide like dinner plates, they had pawed roughly at her petite frame, she knew she had bruises from him trying to pry open her thighs. He had been rough and demanding, it had taken more willpower than she thought she had not to kill him then and there. She had to wait for the drug to take effect so he would die quietly and not wake the house. It had taken longer than she thought, probably due to his large size. He had almost succeeded in entering her. Thank goodness the drug had taken full effect and he had collapsed on top of her, his pathetic excuse for manhood flopping limply outside of her entrance.

Soap, lots of soap was needed. She turned and picked out her bar of soap from her bag and ran it over her legs, the smell washing away the stench of his sweat. He had grabbed for her the moment they had entered his room, ripping off her clothes and pushing her onto the bed. To stall him she had kissed him and tried to tease him with some foreplay but he had wanted to get right to the point. A growl escaped her lips as she came to a particularly sore spot on the side of her breast where he had bitten her, hard. Pushing chakra to her hands she healed it and a few other small bumps and bruises.

Washing complete she sat in the water enjoying the coolness on her heated skin as she thought of another man. A man with hair the color of the darkest black and unwavering coal eyes. Eyes that could kill, torture, eyes that struck fear in shinobi of all five nations. Eyes that could turn red with desire and burn with lust. Her teeth caught her lip as she thought of the last time they had been together. It was a mission. Always on a mission. Neither one of them often slept with their targets. They usually never had to, they were just that good. Close, always close, and sometimes they would turn to one another...after, for relief. Her hand glided down over her body in the water, cupping her breast and over her stomach to the place between her legs. Little circles with her fingers had her gasping within seconds, her thoughts racing over the images of their last joining.

"You started without me." His voice came from behind.

She turned to watch him undress, his clothes falling from his body quickly but unhurried. He walked to the shore and motioned her to lean forward. He sat behind her leaning her against his chest. With one hand he moved her hair off of her neck and placed gentle kisses over her neck and shoulder, his tongue flicking out over her sensitive spots that he knew so well. Her hand began to move again in the water and she gasped again as he bite her shoulder, one hand sliding down over hers, moving it aside and taking its place.

"Sakura." His deep voice sounded in her ear," What do you think about when you touch yourself, tell me, what turns you on and makes you wet?" he purred.

"You Itachi. I think about you and what you do to me." She gasped as his fingers slipped inside of her, he pulled her up higher on his chest to reach her middle easier, his fingers pressing deep.

"What were you thinking about when I came upon you just now, what was I doing to you that made you gasp like that?" He sucked on her neck as his fingers moved slowly in and out of her deep and strong, his thumb rubbing her sensitive clit.

She rolled her head back and to the side, it was always like this, he would torture her till he was ready, he would play with her and make her beg him for it.

"The mountains, the last mission, in the mountains, you had me bent over the ledge, my feet against the rocks and you," She gasped again as he pressed his fingers into her harder pulling out to add another finger.

"Yes?" He prompted when she didn't continue.

"You had my arms pinned to my back as you entered me, it was so deep, it hurt but, so hard, you were so hard for me." She was panting now.

"Please Itachi. Please." She moaned and moved against his hand in the water.

"Please what baby?" He smirked behind her, he loved it when she begged him to take her.

"Fuck me, Itachi please I need you inside of me." She twisted trying to move closer to him but he stopped her.

"How do you want it Sakura, how do you want me to fuck you this time?" He bite her neck and then licked over it sending her into small pleasurable spasms.

"On my hands and knees, your fingers in my hair, please." She gasped as his fingers twisted inside of her.

"On your knees then baby." He pulled his fingers from her and stood reaching down to help her up.

Walking to the grass she got on her hands and knees and looked over her shoulder at him, he was always making her wait.

It was control. He liked the control. He made her wait for him, it turned him on to see her there on her hands and knees, waiting, wanting him to fuck her, begging him wantonly. He walked up behind her and kneeled down, his eyes bled red, his hands on her ass. He spread her knees with his knee and spread her folds apart, ducked his head and licked her clit. She jerked forward so he grabbed her with his other hand and licked her again.

He stopped and admired her body, open to him in the morning sun, her wet leaking out of her fold, just for him.

"Itachi, please." She begged.

He smirked and took his cock in his hand and rubbed it against her opening, slowly, letting his head slip in and out a little at a time. He closed his eyes and resisted the urge to shove it in her as deeply as he could and fuck her fast and hard. He would make it last, he would tease her, he wanted her to want him when they were apart, when they weren't on a mission together. He held his cock to her entrance and ran his other hand up over her back and around to her breast playing with her nipple. She moaned out and tried to back up into him but he stopped her with a knee.

"Patience baby, I will take care of you, patience now."

His fingers tugged and pinched her nipple as he slid his cock slowly into her a little at a time. He could feel her hot and wet, her walls contracting around his own throbbing member with desire. He bit his lip as he felt his head hit the back. He pulled out slowly then pushed back in pulling on her nipples as he did so.

"Do you want it now? Do you want it hard baby? Do you want me to hurt you?" He leaned over her back whispering in her ear, his cock pulling out of her, only the tip resting just inside her entrance.

"Yes." she begged.

One word, and it was enough. He rose from her back and shoved his cock into her hard, she screamed a muffled scream into the grass, her face buried in her hands, her ass in the air as he pounded into her.

"Fuck Sakura, you're always so tight. So tight baby." He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as he pulled her hips to him with both hands.

"I'm coming Itachi." She moaned into her hands trying not to make noise.

He pulled back and out, "Not yet baby."

Leaning forward, he grabbed her hair in his hands, stroking his cock slowly with his other hand rubbing it up against her

"Itachi, more, please itachi." She was begging him again.

His cock slid into her and he held her in place with his fist in her hair pulling her to him. He stilled as she whimpered for him to move inside of her.

Rocking his hips gently against her, he kissed her back and tugged on her hair. Then backing up, his back straight he pulled out, then slammed into her hard.

"Come for me baby. I'm going to fill you up, I'm going to come inside of you so you remember me till next time." He knew he would leave bruises, he knew it hurt her but he didn't care, he pulled her hips to him hard and came into her with a moan of his own.

A puff of air not quite a squeal slipped past her hands as she clenched her walls around him, he came again from the pressure of her around him. Only she could do this to him.

"Baby." He whispered in her ear as his cock slide from her. "So good baby."

She slumped down onto her forearms in the grass and lay flat, content. He lay down beside her and kissed her neck slowly and carefully, then rose to wash in the river.

"I'll be at the camp, we leave in an hour." He left.


End file.
